


Flash Fic (Olicity)

by IsabellaJack



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set months after Slade went down. Oliver tried to kiss Felicity but she panicked and turned away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fic (Olicity)

Oliver saw her retreat to her usual place at the desk. Going for comfort to her computers.

He didn’t expect her to turn away and leave him hanging. He leaned too close, intending to finally kiss her, but she quickly turned around, giving him her back.

And then as in true Felicity style, she started rambling. Nonsense really.

"Did you know the new computer gear that was just out? I mean, I used to daydream of having such a computer but then I can’t afford it you know. I wonder if I could go buy those new shoes I saw. There’s this place where I just window shop."

She kept going on and on and Oliver just stood up and walked up behind her. He had to show her.

He stood so close behind her, almost touching his chest to her back. She was still talking but immediately stopped when he circled his arms around her. He sighed while she gasped at the surprising act.

He clasped his hands together on her waist, and his head came to rest on her shoulder. He couldn’t help but smell her hair. A pleased sigh escaped him and she inhaled sharply.

They stood there for seconds. Thankfully, Felicity didn’t run from him and he was able to finally say what he’d been meaning to say all those months after Slade went down.

Oliver whispered in her ear, with love and honesty. “I meant it.”

He felt her hands covering his around her waist and she whispered back, “What?”

He rubbed his cheek on her face, feeling her softness. “Back at the mansion. I meant those words.”


End file.
